


Rub-a-Dub-Dub

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Someone put in an order for a threesome for her birthday.





	Rub-a-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Rub-a-Dub-Dub by Josan

Title: Rub-a-Dub-Dub  
Author: Josan  
Beta: Lorelei   
Date: September 7, 2001   
Pairing: Sk/K/D  
Rating: Pretty much PG13  
Raison d'Etre: Someone put in an order for a threesome for her birthday.   
Archive: You know who you are. Anyone else, please ask.  
Comments:   
DISCLAIMER: These are the property of CC, Fox and 1013. Pity.  
DEDICATION: Happy birthday, Ursula. So, which is it, your 21st?

* * *

The sound of the switch was loud as the lights in the bathroom came on.

Alex took a stance in front of the toilet bowl, unzipped, dug around for his cock. He closed his eyes, sighing happily as his bladder emptied into the bowl.

He rotated his neck, wincing as tight muscles protested. He opened his eyes, looked over to the far corner of the room and its hottub.

He shook the last drops off his cock, tucked himself back in, reached over and flushed the toilet. With a slight nod of his head, he went over to the controls, turned up the heat in the tub. By the time he'd put away his stuff, the water would be warm enough for a soak.

A half hour later, Alex slung his emerald green terry bathrobe over one of the towel racks and slipped his hand into the water. Not hot, but warm enough. He dropped one leg over the side, then the other, sat with his back to the window, facing the entrance. Slowly he settled into the water, resting his head against the edge of the tub. As the heat penetrated his aching muscles, he made a little sound of appreciation -- others might call it a purr -- and closed his eyes.

JD could tell by the heat and humidity level in the room that the water hadn't yet reached the temperature setting. He knew Alex had heard him come in, toss his keys into the bowl by the downstairs door even if the man looked as though he were sleeping.

He used the toilet, remembering to flush. Alex hated the smell of standing urine -- said it reminded him too much of Tunisia --and it hadn't taken the other two long to return to their married habits.

The heat from the tub called to him as well. He had things to do, but they could wait. He stepped back into the bedroom, stripped off his clothes, tossing them onto a chair. He grabbed the now ratty grey bathrobe his wife had given him in Luke's name that last Christmas and went to join Alex.

He groaned as his body slipped into the water. Shit! He was getting old. He took his usual spot, just to the left of Alex's line of vision. Alex didn't like anything blocking his view of doorways, even now.

Alex hadn't yet reacted to his presence. JD knew Alex would give him time to accustom himself to the heat, for his bones to settle, for his muscles to loosen in pleasure. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift in the heat, smiling when he felt a foot settle against his cock. Alex's way of saying hello.

Not that it was more than that. Not in this heat. After a couple of minutes, JD moved his hand to lightly grip the boney ankle.

Walter looked at his two lovers and didn't know which he wanted to do more, kiss them or hit them over the head. 

He's just had a hell of an afternoon meeting that had leached into evening because of these two.

Not that anyone could prove anything. But it had still made for a very long, unpleasant meeting with the Pentagon representative. The Director himself had gotten involved.

He knew they knew he was here. Hell, nothing much slipped past Alex. And JD was never far behind.

And they knew he knew that...Oh, fuck that, he thought. He went into the bedroom, stripped, tossing his clothes onto the bed, grabbed the black silk bathrobe his lovers had given for his birthday and went to join them.

They were wise enough to stay as they were, eyes closed. They would give him the time he needed to adjust to the heat, to put aside the day. He made a small grumbling noise in the back of his throat which informed them he might need more time than usual.

JD tightened his grip on Alex's ankle, telling him to be quiet. Alex pressed a little with his foot to indicate that he'd received the message.

Walter rested the back of his head against the edge, eyes closed, enjoying the slight rise in tension he'd felt from the two soakers. Good. It wouldn't hurt them to worry a little. Damn, but this heat felt good!

He waited until his muscles refused to remain tensed any longer in the warmth and gave up his bad humour along with the tension.

"You'll both be happy to know that the one camera you missed only caught a very fuzzy image of the man breaking into the Pentagon's new research lab. A lab that they were so very certain was so highly classified that even the top floor of the Pentagon didn't know where it was located."

Alex slivered his eyes open, catching the barely open gaze of his cohort. Neither said anything.

"The *Director*..."

JD winced. Alex swallowed a groan.

"... pointed out that *even* with computer enhancement, it was impossible to indentify the *culprit*."

JD's hand tightened on Alex's ankle.

"Once the Pentagon's man left, however..."

Alex slipped lower into the water, up to his nose, ready to duck out of the way of Walter's blast if there was one.

"... *after* the Director reamed me a new hole for the problems that yet again seem to stem from the X-Files department..."

JD bit his lips to keep from protesting. If the image hadn't been clear, why the hell had everyone assumed it was X-Files related?

"...he did indicate that at least its new management had been able enough to break in without being physically apprehended, as happened so often under its past management."

Walter opened his eyes and watched the reactions of relief cross his lovers' faces.

Until this very moment, he had been willing to give them the benefit of the doubt. He sighed. Loudly. Closed his eyes.

"You two are on kitchen and laundry duty for the next month."

"What!" Alex sat up, ready to take Walter on.

Walter opened his eyes, gaved them both his best pissed-off-like-you-have-no-idea glare. "If I could ground the two of you, believe me I would."

Alex opened his mouth.

Wanting to stop the argument before it began, JD pulled sharply on Alex's ankle, causing him to lose his balance and drop off the bench. He came up sputtering.

Before Alex could yell at JD, Walter growled. "*Next* time, would you please make sure you've taken care of *all* the fucking cameras. If I have to endure another day like today because of your slack incompetance, I *will* make the two of you sleep elsewhere. Separately. Is this understood?"

Shit! thought JD. "Yeah, sure, Walter. Sorry. We thought we'd gotten them all."

Alex grumbled in Russian under his breath. Walter raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I don't understand how I missed one. But yeah, sorry."

Walter nodded, closed his eyes and sank back into the hot water.

All things considered, that had gone rather well. He wouldn't be the one juggling menus or dealing with laundry for the next month. And the Director had even laughed about the situation once he'd gotten over having to deal with the Pentagon.

JD and Alex made quite a team. They worked really well together. 

He slipped a little further into the water, hiding his smile.

Damn! He sure hoped his heart was strong enough to survive their efforts to get back into his good graces.

  
Archived: September 15, 2001 


End file.
